


Fighting for Jamie

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: During the game against the Avs, Tyler stands up for Jamie when an opposing player goes after him. What happens next is something nobody saw coming or expected.





	Fighting for Jamie

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it has been soooo long. Not that anyone would notice since it's been dead in the Bennguin fandom lately but I'm hoping more will pop up soon since the season is just around the corner.
> 
> And fall is almost here. Yay!!! So happy because I am done with the heat and wildfires, I really am.
> 
> People, don't stress about the Seguin contract situation right now. He will end up signing an extension, I know it. Keep positive and ignore those who are panicking. They don't know shit.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

The October 14th game versus the Colorado Avalanche proved to be a lot more exciting than originally expected. Mainly in part due to Tyler's first ever NHL fight. And of course it comes in part because he was defending precious Jamie who had been hit and knocked down earlier by Zadorov and Tyler really was not a fan of that. And his former teammate Patrik Nemeth decided to challenge Tyler to a fight and off they went, stunning everyone. Jamie drives them to Tyler's house and starts to big brother him, ordering him on the couch and telling him to not even think of getting up. Jamie feeds and cuddles the dogs and asks Tyler why he did that. Of which Tyler smiles and says 'For you Jamie.'

Out of the corner of his eye, Tyler had saw the Avs' Zadorov go after Jamie and toss him to the ice like a rag doll and continue to do so if the refs had not intervened and skated Jamie to the bench. Tyler didn't like that at all but obviously couldn't go after Zadorov at the moment so he was virtually left to do nothing.

Until someone roughly shoved at him and Tyler spun around to see his former Stars' teammate Patrik Nemeth egging him on, shoving at him again and saying some not so kind words.

"Come on Tyler, your boy fights to defend you so why don't you return the favor for once? Show me what you got, which I know isn't much," Nemeth sneered, and that was it.  
That. Was. Absolutely. It.

Nobody talked shit about Jamie or hurt him or anything and get away with it. Nope. So, without even a single doubt or thought, off went Tyler's gloves and he leapt at Nemeth, who seemed a tad taken aback for a second before smirking and grappling onto Tyler as the two began to fight.

"Oh come on Tyler. You're no better than that sorry excuse for a captain...ow!! Fuck you man!" Nemeth snarled as Tyler landed a solid punch to his face, just narrowly missing his nose. Tyler followed up with another punch and returned with some insults of his own.

"Fuck you Nemeth. If this is all you're good for then no wonder you're playing for the Avs. Jamie is a billion times what anyone of us will ever be. Take. That!" Tyler snarled, absorbing a couple of solid punches to his own face before he got Nemeth pretty good in the cheek again.

Tyler and Nemeth grappled with each other before Tyler threw him down on the ice, landing on top of him from when Nemeth refused to let go of him and the refs and linemen were quick to separate them.

One referee lifted Tyler off and escorted Tyler over to the penalty box, Tyler stretching his hands out, feeling some minor pain there but he figured that was expected. When he got to the penalty box, he was about to enter when there was a gentle nudge on his shoulder and Tyler turned to see a worried yet proud Jamie standing there, holding Tyler's stick and gloves.

"Thanks man," Tyler grunted and made to enter the box again but was once again stopped by Jamie who leaned in to whisper in Tyler's ear

"We're talking later, alright. Just you and me. No getting out of it."

And then Jamie skated off with a little half-grin, half-smirk, causing Tyler to grin as he sat down on the bench in the penalty box, flexing his stinging knuckles. He was sure that was going to go away. It had to.

But fighting wasn't something Tyler was used to. Sure, there was some scuffles but no major fights. Until now. And Tyler had to admit that it was a feeling like no other, pounding and punching at someone when they talked shit about the person you loved. It was a bit like a momma cub protecting her cubs, in some sense.

Jamie had said there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Tyler and now Tyler was returning the favor. Because that's what people who loved each other do for the other person. No ifs, ands, or buts; they just did it without any thought about it.

No one would expect anything less, especially when it came to Jamie and Tyler.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jamie had been busy dealing with that Zadorov asshole attacking him and was fighting back against him when the stupid kid managed to get one up on Jamie and basically threw him down on the ice like Jamie was chopped meat going on top of a salad. Jamie moaned quietly, stunned, ignoring the chirping from Zadorov.

Jamie rose to his feet slowly, pushing Zadorov away and was about to retort something in return when the the crowd began shouting and hollering and the players that were on the ice began heading towards two scrapping players just mere feet from Jamie.

Confused, Jamie shook away the cobwebs, telling the ref that he was fine before the ref headed towards the fighting players. Jamie began to skate closer to the fight but no too close. He got got close enough to see who was fighting and when he saw the #91 on the back of the green Stars jersey, Jamie stopped dead, shocked and stunned at what he was seeing.

Tyler had dropped the gloves and was going at it with....Patrik Nemeth? A former teammate of Tyler's and Jamie's? Something wasn't adding up here and Jamie was determined to get it out of Tyler later, one way or another. Tyler wouldn't drop the gloves for no reason and something must have been said for him to be doing this.

Jamie just stood there, helplessly, his jaw dropped in shock until the fight was over and Tyler and Nemeth were escorted to their respective penalty boxes. Jamie went to retrieve Tyler's stick and gloves and picked them up before heading to where Tyler was about to enter the sin bin.

Jamie gently nudged Tyler on his shoulder and when Tyler turned around to see who it was, Jamie held out his gloves and stick, which Tyler took with a simple grunt and a "Thanks man."

Jamie, feeling worried and protective, leaned over to whisper something only Tyler could hear,

"We're talking later, alright. Just you and me. No getting out of it." 

Jamie didn't wait for a response, he just skated off, with a big wide grin on his face. He may be worried but Jamie was also damn proud of Tyler. So damn much. And Jamie also knew that Tyler wouldn't fight without a valid reason. And it looked like the fighting lessons that Jordie had given Tyler once upon a time certainly had proven to come in handy and there was no doubt it that Tyler and Jamie would be hearing from Jordie eventually.

Jamie groaned mentally to himself at the thought of what Jordie possibly could have to say. Jamie had a pretty good idea of what to expect in his next conversation with his brother and it would involve a lot of boasting, gloating, and praising Tyler.

Come to rethink about it, maybe Jamie should leave Tyler and Jordie to their egotistical boasting on their own. There was only so much of those two Jamie could take when they were chatting or in the same room.

Ah, to be the baby brother of someone who still kills himself laughing at the word 'fart' and the best friend of someone who is literally full of shit. Life is good.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After the game and successful win over the Avalanche, Tyler had been met by hugs and back slaps, cheered for his awesome fight and overall game. He was surprisingly quite shy and bashful about the attention, which stunned a few of his teammates and especially Jamie, who had been trying to catch Tyler one-on-one for a little chat but just couldn't catch him alone.

Jamie was growing frustrated and after dealing with the coaches, the team, and the media, Jamie had gone for a shower and was now getting ready to get Tyler and have that talk at Tyler's house where they could chill out afterwards and celebrate with a couple of beers and watch a movie or whatever.

But...Tyler was nowhere to be seen and he knew that Jamie wanted to talk to him...unless...Jamie groaned at the thought that Tyler had been hurt and was in the trainers but nobody has said anything so that couldn't be it.

"Tyler...." Jamie sighed in frustration, heading out to the underground parking lot where the players parked and was relieved when he saw Tyler at his car, wincing when he tried to get in. "Aha! I knew it. Caught ya buddy. Nice try."

Jamie began to head over but was caught off-guard when someone approached Tyler, startling him. It was Nemeth again. What more could he want now? Jamie growled, protectively and increased his speed towards Tyler and Nemeth. He didn't like the way Tyler had jumped a bit and was now stepping backwards as Nemeth leaned in close to him, as if he was threatening Tyler.

"HEY! Back off Patrik, okay? You had your fun now get going before we have to report you and we really don't want it to have to come to that," Jamie snarled, reaching them and standing in front of Tyler protectively, who seemed relieved and Jamie heard a muffled sigh escape from Tyler.

Patrik was very brave to press up close to Jamie so the two were virtually chest to chest and eye-balling one another, possibly this close to coming to blows.

"You don't Jamie? But your precious Tyler was so eager to earlier so why not finish it right now? No problem on my end but since you're the wussy here I shouldn't expect anything less from you. I mean, I didn't expect Tyler to have any balls..since you and him are just so darn cute. I think after that fight Tyler might not have any left..." laughed Patrik as Jamie heard a growl from behind him and was quick to grab Tyler and hold him back as he had leapt towards Patrik, absolutely fuming.

"Why you....fucking bastard!!! I was going to let what you said about Jamie in the fight go but not after this. I can't believe we were even teammates you son of a bitch!" Tyler snapped, struggling to escape Jamie's iron-clad arms but only succeeded in being held back against Jamie's chest, Jamie's arms wrapped around Tyler's chest.

Jamie exchanged a confused and quick look at Tyler before warning him to let him handle this.

"Just get in the car, Ty. The passenger seat. I'll be there in a second. This won't take long," Jamie insisted, as Tyler tiredly tried to fight Jamie but giving in ultimately. 

Tyler walked over to the pasenger side of his car and opened it and got in. Before shutting it, Tyler glared the ultimate dirty look at Nemeth before slamming it shut.

Nemeth just chuckled, shaking his head, which only provoked to Jamie to become even more angry. But he kept his calm for now.

"He really is your lapdog isn't he? Obeys your every command. Nothing has changed I see. Never will. I have to admit Jamie, your Tyler is a pretty decent fighter. Of course, it doesn't take much to rile him up, like if someone goes after you or talks shit about you..." Nemeth was interrupted by Jamie rolling his eyes and giving him a warning shove.

"Look, Patrik, I don't want this to escalate anymore alright? Not in a brawl in a parking lot for god's fucking sake! That's low even for you. Just walk away and go back to your team and Tyler and I won't say a word about this. Deal?" Jamie asked, crossing his arms and tilting his head in a 'i'm asking you a question and better obey me' sort of way.

Nemeth scoffed and sighed mockingly. 

"Ugh alright. You're such a lame ass you know that? Captain Serious 2.0 and hello, one of those is enough. But before I go, here is one last thing," Nemeth stepped in close and Jamie tensed up, ready to defend himself from an attack. Nemeth grabbed hold of Jamie's collar in such a powerful way that it was almost choking Jamie and poor Jamie was starting to gasp and splutter, fumbling weakly at Nemeth who just brushed him off like Jamie was a poor, sad dying insect.

"Next time I fight Tyler, and I will, it won't end like this one did. Trust me on that. Ta ta for now. Good fight Tyler," mocked Nemeth, releasing Jamie and walking away in a saunter, mocking Jamie and Tyler.

Once he was gone, Jamie gulped in deep breaths, wheezing and fumbling around with his wrinkled collar before getting in the driver's seat and closing the door. Sighing with a slight wheeze, Jamie turned to look at Tyler, who was looking at Jamie in dismay. Smiling softly, Jamie placed his hand on Tyler's left thigh and squeezed it in reassurance.

"I'm okay Segs, don't worry. Takes a lot to rattle me. But we really should get home and have that talk okay? I want to know what he said to get you all revved up like that and don't even bother trying to think up any lies because I won't believe them. I'll let you have a peaceful ride home at least. How about it? Sound good?" Jamie asked, holding his hand out for the keys which Tyler dropped in his hand with a sigh.

"I guess. For you anyway. I'm just so tired I want to sleep, Jamie," Tyler sighed, as Jamie started the car and the two put their seat belts on before Jamie reversed the car out of the spot. 

"Nap on the way home. Chances are there will be traffic so you can get in a little nap. I will take my chances with a Grumpy Tyler after. I'll take the risk," smirked Jamie, drawing a snort from Tyler followed by laughs from the both of them as Jamie pulled out onto the road outside of the American Airlines Center and began the estimated 15-20 minute drive to Tyler's.

Before Tyler settled in for his nap, he turned to face Jamie with the most serious look that Jamie has ever seen on Tyler and he wasn't sure that he liked it. He was used to Tyler being all playful and outgoing and goofy and anything but didn't seem right.

"Jamie....you know I wouldn't do do this for just anyone right? You mean that much to me that I got in a fight for you tonight. And I would do it again and again and again if I had to. I have no regrets...." and after that Tyler smiled softly and soft snores were soon filling the car.

Jamie just smiled and patted Tyler on the shoulder with one hand before returning it to the wheel.

"I've got no regrets either buddy. Especially when it comes to you, Tyler."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Once they got to Tyler's home, Jamie parked the car and took the keys out of the ignition before turning to Tyler, playfully nudging him to wake him up. He smiled as Tyler took a few moments to emerge from his nice little nap and looked around in confusion before he realized where he was.

"Oh yeah. Home. To talk. Have to feed the dogs and get comfy first though. You staying the night? Got enough of your shit here as it is so you don't have to worry about clothes, you dog," grinned Tyler, smirking one of his sleazy grins that melted Jamie like candle wax.

Jamie just laughed and opened the driver's door and getting out, Tyler doing the same on the passenger side and shutting it, Jamie locking the car up as the two of them walked up to Tyler's front door. Jamie unlocked the front door since Tyler kept his house keys on the chain that held his car keys so both sets were together. Jamie entered first and entered, the house all lit with lights as Tyler had put them on before he had left so they wouldn't come home to a spooky dark house.

Tyler immediately headed for the stairs to go up to his room and change into his pajamas, Jamie following suit. He wanted to get comfy too so why not at the same time? Once in the room, Tyler dug out a t shirt and sweats while Jamie went straight for the drawer that belonged strictly to him and took out his own shirt and sweats, grinning at just how much clothing of his that was in the drawer.

The two had changed and headed back downstairs where they immediately let the dogs out of their kennels and Marshall, Cash, and Gerry excitedly started jumping around, panting excitedly. They always seemed to flock towards Jamie, who was like an overgrown child around the dogs, especially Gerry.

Jamie played with and patted Marshall and Cash before they went to Tyler who was putting out a late snack for his babies and all Gerry wanted to do was play with Jamie, who had sat down on the living room couch, sighing. Jamie looked down and saw Gerry looking up at him with literal puppy eyes and Jamie gave in big time.

"Awww hello there Gerry baby. Miss us? I bet you did huh? But we're home now, your daddy is home now. Come on, up you go," Jamie cooed, picking Gerry up and placing him on his lap, where the adorable and precious puppy placed his paws on Jamie's chest and licking his face, causing Jamie to giggle.

When Tyler came back in to whistle for Gerry to go eat, he stopped in his tracks as he watched Jamie holding Gerry in his lap as the puppy climbed all over Jamie, licking his face and barking excitedly. Tyler smiled, absorbing the beyond adorable scene. Jamie happened to look up then and saw Tyler grinning at him as Gerry attempted to climb all the way up on Jamie's shoulder but Jamie gently brought him down and placed him on the floor, upsetting Gerry who was trying to cling to Jamie's leg.

"I think Gerry loves you more than he love me now. How dare you Chubbs," Tyler teased, whistling for Gerry to come to him and follow him to the kitchen for his snack. When Gerry was taken care of and eating happily away, Tyler came back in and plopped right down next to Jamie, so close that their thighs were touching. 

Jamie placed his arm tight around Tyler in a protective cuddle and looked at him expectantly. It was time for that talk.

"Well? I'm waiting, Tyler. What did Patrik say to you? Do not lie because I will sit my ass on top of you all night long if I have too and it's not exactly a light ass. Trust me, you do not want that. Ask Jordie how that feels. Now....tell me, Tyler. What was said to get you going like that?" Jamie asked, as Tyler began to nervously move his hands around like he always did when he really didn't want to tell anyone anything.

Jamie knew this and placed his spare hand on top of Tyler's twitching hands, stopping them and holding them in place. He raised an eyebrow at Tyler, but also a concerned look appeared his eyes.

"He...just said some typical agitator stuff, you know, insults and shit. But he insulted you Jamie, and I wasn't going to let it go. Not after all the times that you have fought for me. I had to return the favor. So people wouldn't think of me as a pussy because I know that's what some people thought of me. I stood up for you and myself, Jamie, because it was about time that I did. And I don't regret it all; in fact I would do it again in a heartbeat. Nemeth called you a sorry excuse for a captain and you are NOT! I just snapped when he said that. You are the captain of captains, the best, Jamie, and I'm damn proud that you are our captain. I've been in scuffles before, sure, but this time cannot even compare. I'm going to defend you Jamie just like you defend me. I did this....for you Jamie," Tyler admitted, feeling better getting that off his chest surprisingly. He looked up tentatively, as if he was afraid of what Jamie was going to think but why he was worried he wasn't sure because a smile appeared on Jamie's face as he held his arms open wide to envelope Tyler in a big, strong, protective embrace.

"You fucking goon, oh Tyler...I don't know what to say...except that I appreciate it so much but I don't want you to get hurt at the same time. There are a lot of assholes in the league and some are just plain nasty fighters and I don't want you getting in over your head okay? Unless I'm there at your side and we can both tangle together. Ty, you're not a pussy and if anyone has ever said that let me know and I can talk some sense into them. What you did today, for me and yourself, and your pride and dignity, demonstrated just how much you are willing to do for me and you are just an amazing person who is willing to get hurt for the person that they love. I also don't want these precious hands get hurt because they're too valuable....oh I forgot to ice your hands! Damn it. I will be right back," Jamie groaned, getting up and rushing to the kitchen and getting a couple of ice packs.

Tyler grinned at the over-protectiveness but deep down he loved how caring and protective Jamie was. Not just as a player but as a leader and a person as a whole. If the whole world was made up of Jamie Benns, it would be a better place.

Jamie came back in with cloths wrapped around the ice packs and sat back down beside Tyler, indicating for Tyler to hold out his bruised but not swelling yet knuckles. Jamie clucked his tongue and gently held the packs against Tyler's knuckles and the two smiled at one another, Jamie leaning in to kiss Tyler on the forehead before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Tyler. But stick to goal-scoring okay?" Jamie said, the two separating and looking at each other with an amazing amount of love and fondness in their eyes.

Tyler chuckled and nodded.

"I will, no worries," Tyler promised, the two jumping in alarm as a loud ding came from Tyler's laptop, signaling an incoming FaceTime call. Jamie and Tyler grinned, for they knew all too well who that was calling.

Jamie went and retrieved the laptop from the desk in the corner of the living room and sat back down, Tyler resting the ice packs on his knuckles while Jamie kept the laptop steady on his thighs.

And sure enough, when Jamie opened the laptop lid, there was the face of his brother Jordie, looking pretty damn impressed and whistled playfully at Tyler.

"Damn kiddo! That was pretty impressive. Standing up for our boy and all. Not bad at all. Been watching me eh?" Jordie teased, as Tyler snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah sure Jordie. Very fucking funny. If I was watching someone for pointers it would be Jamie that I was watching not you, Jordie. Aw...are you going to cry in disappointment now?" laughed Tyler, as Jordie pretended to be hurt and started fake-crying, wiping away fake tears.

"Yeah, you hurt me you dingbat. That was so mean and here I thought we had a nice bromance going. You wound me Seggy. But seriously...I just got home and I turned on the hi-lites for you guys and I see you fight Segs!! I was like 'what the fucking shit, am I seeing this?' And I got texts from Shea and Carey saying that they couldn't believe what they were seeing. You did good though. I'm proud of you but no more fighting okay? The team needs those pretty little hands and so does Jamie," Jordie leered, grinning evilly, causing Jamie to turn a bright red, like a tomato before he glared at his brother.

"Jordie!! Oh my god...you cannot be my brother I swear," Jamie was so embarrassed at what Jordie was implying but it was all good as Tyler laughed and gave Jamie a hug followed by a kiss on his cheek before placing a kiss on his lips, provoking Jordie to start spluttering, grossed out by the PDA.

"Oh EWWWWWW!!! Please, can you guys wait until we're done chatting here? I do not need to see that even from afar. I ought to drag this conversation for a long time to drive you guys crazy but since it's ass o clock where I am I have to go to bed. But it was nice chatting with you guys and congrats on the Gordie Howe hat trick Segs. But the next time I want to see you on the highlights it should be for an actual hat trick, okay? Leave Chubbs to do his heroic knight-in-shining-armor routine for you," Jordie snickered, causing Jamie to glare mockingly at him and flip the bird at him. 

"Yeah yeah yeah Jordie. I know. Everyone is telling me that but it just pissed me off what Nemeth said about Jamie. I'm sure you understand where I'm coming from when I say that I was just protecting Jamie, looking out for him. I'm not letting shit he said go away like that and you do the same, I know it. But it also helps to have me in one piece too so I promise to behave," Tyler smiled as Jordie smiled in return.

"Good. Let me have a little chat with Nemeth myself when we play the Avs. He has nothing on me. And I can't believe that a former teammate would instigate this. Oh well. Sometimes you don't know a person and find out their true colors when it really matters. Take care you guys and talk soon?" Jordie asked, as Jamie and Tyler eagerly nodded.

"Of course, Jordie and good luck. Cheering for you. Love you bro," Jamie said, as Jordie returned the sentiment with a

"You too baby brother and his obnoxious partner in crime. Say hi those dogs of yours eh Seggy? Take after their daddy," Jordie laughed, causing Jamie and Tyler to laugh as well.

"They do. I'm teaching Gerry to piss on his Uncle Jordie when he comes over. You'll be impressed, trust me," Tyler snickered, causing Jordie to sputter indignantly, and not able to come back with a witty retort, simply disconnected.

Jamie shut the laptop off, closing it and turned to Tyler, gently tugging him into another hug, all the while still checking on Tyler's knuckles. Jamie decided it was okay to take them off and put the ice packs on the side table, all the while making sure there was something underneath to absorb the dampness and not make a mess on the table. Jamie turned his attention back to Tyler, smiling when he saw Tyler smiling up at him.

"What?" Jamie asked, pressing a kiss to Tyler's forehead before playfully ruffling his hair, which Tyler usually hated but this time, just smiled and let Jamie's soft hands smoothing his hair over soothe him.

"Nothing. Just...I'm not lying when I say I did this for you. Just like anything I do is for you, Jamie. Because...that's what people who love each other do. I love you Jamie Benn. I really and truly do," Tyler whispered, somewhat shyly, afraid and hesitant of the answer that he would get in return.

He needn't have worried as Jamie smiled so wide and bright it could have supplied light in a lamp. Jamie turned to sit the both of them up so that they were facing each other. Jamie smoothed his hand over Tyler's cheek delicately that Tyler smiled and closed his eyes, absorbing Jamie's touch.

"I love you too Tyler. I love you so much, now and forever. And...anything I do is for you as well. I mean it. There is no time to be selfish when I have someone as wonderful as you in my life. That song is right, everything I do is for you. I know that's sappy as shit but you know I'm a sucker for that," Jamie laughed, somewhat shy and embarrassed.

Tyler laughed and tapped Jamie playfully on the nose with his index finger, causing Jamie to giggle.

"That's how I love you Chubbs, sappy and kind. I wouldn't want you any other way. It's absolutely perfect. Just perfect."


End file.
